Corazón de Fuego Infernal
by specterwolf3
Summary: fuerza y debilidad, dos polos opuestos que combaten constantemente, el fuerte devora al débil pero este tiene la opción de ganar poder y sobrepasar a su enemigo, un niño marcado por no poder haber protegido a sus amigos se marcha en busca de poder, al momento de regresar solo encuentra la masacre, su alma ruge de odio y venganza, su objetivo, la Capital.


Capítulo 1: Mata tu Humanidad….

(Normal POV)

Fuerza y voluntad, estos dos conceptos van tomados de la mano desde hace mucho tiempo, todo ser humano los posee en mayor o menor medida dentro de sí, y los usa ya sea para su propio beneficio o para los demás, le permite crear y destruir a escalas que solo se puede mostrar en leyendas, en cuentos y epopeyas de épocas pasadas, relatos que atrae al hombre, le seduce a lo desconocido, a soñar con ver algo nuevo, cosas, sucesos que muy pocos tienen la dicha siquiera de posar su mirar, y con el paso del tiempo por las acciones de muchos o pocos se levantan imperios majestuosos e imponentes, cuyas paredes son una obra maestra de la ingeniería, cuyo sistema prevalece sobre los demás, cuya armada es símbolo de su poder, su estandarte que representa el legado que perdura, más allá de desaparecer con el paso de los años hasta que su mera mención, su nombre solo sea un mito, un cuento más….

Pero sin embargo siempre hay que ver el otro lado de la moneda; el corazón humano, no importa cuán noble y leal sea, posee un agujero que no posee fin, como un abismo sin fondo que no puede ser llenado por ningún objeto, conocimiento, riqueza u emoción alguna, siempre anhelando más, más de lo que puede tomar y eso solo lleva a un camino posible, a la guerra, al combate, al derramamiento de sangre donde el más fuerte o el más listo es quien prevalece y se corona victorioso sobre el perdedor, más sin embargo esto no era suficiente, este círculo vicioso solo se repetía infinitamente a lo largo de la historia, pero en un momento un imperio nació, era el más grande de su continente, su fundador, el Emperador, tras una larga y profunda reflexión que duro días y días luego de que hubiera derrotado a los enemigos internos de su floreciente y nueva capital solo podía pensar con temor como su más grande creación que le costó una vida con el pasar de los años solo caería como las otras que le presidieron, entonces llamo a sus consejeros y sabios de todas partes de su unificado reino, cada uno de los ancianos que componían el circulo entro en acalorados debates que duraron días con un sinfín de ideas para prolongar y garantizar la existencia permanente del imperio. Que iba desde la conquista total del mundo, a la supremacía científica, la unificación de todas las tribus y demás reinos lejos en los demás continentes, pero de entre todos ellos uno, el más joven y más arrogante de entre los sabios, que en su juventud había sido un cazador de renombre en todo el imperio, cuyos relatos y trofeos de caza llenarían todo el salón real, pero debajo de esa fachada estaba un guerrero cuyo temple era indomable, cuya fiereza era solo comparada a la de las bestias pero un gran respeto y reconocimiento estaba debajo oculto, muy pocas personas podían verlo, siendo el emperador uno de ellos, este cazador camino hasta ponerse en medio del gran anfiteatro donde los consejeros se apostaban para debatir y cuando todos se habían callado al notarlo parado sin hacer nada ganándose la curiosidad de los más viejos este comenzó sus relatos.

Días tras días relato cada batalla, cada enfrentamiento, cada cruce, cada cacería contra las bestias del continente; desde la gélida e implacable tundra del norte, donde solo los más sagaces y capaces criaturas tienen una oportunidad de sobrevivir, desde las inmensas e interminables junglas del oeste, un ecosistema húmedo con muchas lluvias, hogar de las enfermedades que matan en cuestión de minutos, donde cada morador es portador de alguna en mayor o menor medida; desde los profundos bosques del sur, rodeados de valles donde las fieras se baten a duelo reclamando la tierra como coto de caza para ellas y su manada y desde los peñascos, montañas, acantilados y gigantescos riscos del este, donde las fieras surcan los cielos volviéndolo su dominio asemejándose a dioses por los pueblos maestros de la arquería….todos estos cuentos llevaban a una sola cosa, una única posible solución, la dominación de la madre tierra, domesticar a la naturaleza pero un paso más allá, el hombre se asentó en cada terreno de una manera u otra, distintas técnicas, paradigmas y acciones lo permitieron pero no era suficiente, la naturaleza era indomable, era insuperable, siempre dando y quitando….

Hasta ahora.

Con la voz clara, fuerte y llena de determinación ese maestro cazador conto su idea, ir por todo el continente y cazar a las fieras más poderosas, aquellas que portan el título de rey, de alfa, de monarca de su especie, el parangón de su raza, cuyo poder, cuya fuerza sobrepasa la imaginación y la comprensión humana, y una vez muertas tomar sus cuerpos para moldearlos en armas perfectas, cada una de ellas dotada con la esencia, la sangre y el poder puro de dicha bestia. Los ancianos se quedaron atónitos pero lentamente una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus caras, de solo pensarlo posible entonces su imperio será el más poderoso y prospero en el mundo que nunca temería una invasión en ningún momento si dichas armas se puedan crear. Así se hizo una expedición de prueba, el cazador sin nombre fue a por la primera bestia peligro de clase ultra, y luego de días y noches de una prolongada batalla logro darle muerte; su regimiento en ese momento de 200.000 hombres había regresado con 1500 siendo muchos de estos heridos de gravedad y con el cuerpo sangrante de la bestia como trofeo que solo atraía a otras fieras menores ese ya de por si bajo número se redujo aun más pero luego de un año regresaron victoriosos, y tras otro año de investigación, se ensayo y error, la primera arma imperial nació.

Se le llamo Teigu y fue guardada debajo del palacio como prueba de su poder y solo los miembros del linaje real accederían a ella, se la considero el arma suprema y la carta de triunfo en caso de una guerra a gran escala donde el Imperio se veía las de perder. Movidos por la codicia y la necesidad de poder, luego de los funerales se motivo al reclutamiento de cazadores y soldados para las cacerías futuras, durante los siguientes 10 años miles de fieras temidas y reverenciadas como deidades se encontraron con el frío abrazo de la muerte pero no sin antes demostrar porque se ganaron esa infama tan….funesta.

Así en solo medio siglo, apenas cinco décadas más de 200 teigus fueron creadas y fueron puestas en las manos de soldados, cazadores, mercenarios, hombres y mujeres para la protección del imperio pero esto tenía un precio…

La soberbia.

La codicia y la avaricia lentamente se iban asentado en los corazones de los poderosos, el gran Imperio era prospero, no tenían necesidad de intervenir con los reinos vecinos ya que era prácticamente auto sustentable y esto dio un aumento en el ego de los hombres, creyéndose los mejores lentamente, como veneno iban cayendo uno a uno en sus más bajos instintos, pudiendo ser comparados con los animales que habían casado, carentes de mente y razón, motivados por la necesidad primita, primaria que se ocultaba dentro de ellos, el emperador y fundador del Imperio había pasado a mejor vida, ya era mayor cuando vio su sueño cumplido y se había marchado sonriente al ver en ese entonces la cara publica, la máscara de su creación, pero era ingenuo y no noto como su hogar una vez puro, iba siendo contaminado.

Los funcionarios, militares de alto rango y demás poderosos cargos fueron envenados con el deseo prohibido, lo que antes era prospero ahora era agobiado con impuestos y explotación, la delincuencia y los crímenes solo subían por la desesperación de la minoría al no poder hacer mucho en su propio bien y el miedo los transformo en lo que son ahora, lacayos, rencorosos movidos por la necesidad de llenar el estomago aunque sea con un mero trozo de pan y le rencor que se volvió odio con el paso de los años al ver los manjares, los beneficios y las posibilidades que poseían los de clase alta, a este paso el circulo vicioso solo regreso.

La guerra civil toco las puertas del imperio, una guerra subterránea, una guerra fría para los cambios que al no conseguir resultados se tuvo que ver obligada a instigar el cambio, la chispa de la revolución se presento en los corazones de los hombres y mujeres reprimidos durante años, pero un día se dijeron…

Ya no más

No seré otro esclavo

No seré otro juguete

No seré otra herramienta

La Revolución comenzó con escaramuzas y saqueos, el ejercito respondió de manera directa y precisa casi doblegándolos pero los que lograron irse solo instigaron más esta tempestad de cambio, hacía falta una nueva estratagema, hacía falta un objetivo detrás de escena y los rezagados sobrevivientes se escondieron impulsando el cambio fuera de escena de los poderosos, pasaron desapercibidos y esperaron durante años al momento de golpear en donde debía, con ese pensamiento una unidad de elite operativa detrás de las sombras vio la luz por primera vez cuando nació para ser consumida por la oscuridad y poder llevar a cabo su misión con eficacia letal, sus objetivos, cualquier alto mando, sin importar su rango o cargo en el imperio si estaba corrupto era un objetivo, en ese momento Night Raid nació, un grupo de asesinos de elite entrenados para matar a todo pez gordo y con eso adelantar la revolución…

Pero el tiempo tenía algo especial preparado, y el destino iba a jugar sus cartas pronto. En las fronteras del norte a muchos kilómetros de la capital pero no llegando a la verdadera tundra gélida, donde una noche debió haber sido pacifica para un pueblito fue solo su destrucción, en esa noche, un grupo de soldados disfrazados de bandidos y soldados revolucionarios mataron, destruyeron, saquearon y violaron ese lugar, dejando nada más que escombros, fuego y ceniza junto a los millares de cuerpos de cada habitante sin importar su edad y genero fueron masacrados sin piedad, sacrificados como cerdos en el matadero, una bandera del imperio ondeando con sorna y arrogancia empalada sobre los restos de la caza del jefe del pueblo, en la entrada una figura diminuta, no era un adulto, era un niño que no debía tener más de 14 años entro con paso muerto y silencioso, no escucho nada, no podía sentir el asqueroso aroma cobrizo de la sangre mesclada con las cenizas y la madera quemada, cuando llego al centro del pueblo el reacciono, se encogió sobre si mientras temblaba con furia, cerro sus manos en garras y las clavo en sus palmas ahora sangrantes, se mordió tan fuerte el labio que el liquido rojo cayó sobre sus prendas como fuente, sus dientes apretados con la furia primitiva, asesina y bestial apenas contenida, sus ojos esmeralda girando entre el verde y el rojo fuego/naranja constantemente como si estuviera cambiando, el fuego lo rodeo como zarcillos y látigos obedeciendo sus emociones en conflicto y su dolor, su odio, su rabia y su sed de sangre, desde sus pies hasta por encima de su cabeza, cada pequeña flama gano volumen y cuerpo haciéndose más y más intimidante.

El niño alzo su cara hacia el cielo mientras las lágrimas cálidas caían de sus ojos, dejo escapar un gran rugido de dolor y desesperación junto a su promesa de venganza, el fuego apenas contenido estallo en una poderosa explosión que cubrió todo en un radio de un km2 dejando solo los troncos negros como carbón y la tierra estéril con algunas llamas aquí y allá, la escena parecía el infierno por el nivel de destrucción y el calor emanando del joven, este se derrumbo en su posición exhausto luego de liberar su poder, su ropa esta quemada dejando ver su espalda desnuda, un inmenso tribal negro demoniaco como alas dentudas y amorfas con las secciones como puñales en sus omoplatos brillo con el color de las llamas del purgatorio.

Una promesa de dolor, un juramento de venganza, un ideal manchado, un camino carmesí.

Esa noche había nacido quien muy pronto sería conocido el rey de la calamidad, el rey dragón y el amo de las llamas del infierno….

Esa misma noche un niño inocente que había partido buscando poder para proteger a los suyos regreso para jurar vengarlos contra la corrupción del Imperio…

Esa misma noche un niño tiro su humanidad para abrazar al monstruo que moraba dentro de sí mismo…

n/a: hola gente de fanfiction, aquí specter con un nuevo trabajo, hace poco termine de releer el manga y creo a mi humilde parecer que se puede hacer mucho más, ojo, no soy un experto pero creo que esta gran obra todavía nos puede sorprender, ya que hay temas que están algo vagos o nunca se explicaron del todo bien, solo fueron mencionados así nomas y de eso me sostendré para trabajar en esta idea, aviso desde ya que esto es un UA, seguirá fiel al canon unos cuantos capítulos pero luego seguiré por mi cuenta, tengo varias ideas que debo pulir pero estoy seguro que les gustara, o eso espero yo…

a pesar de ser un UA no quiere decir que todos podemos salir vivos, somos todos amigos, seguiremos vivos, no, es Akame ga Kill de lo que estamos hablando….leyendo, algunos personajes morirán, de una manera u otra, ya veré como.

Esta punto es **MUY IMPORTANTE** : este fic es muy oscuro en ciertas partes, voy a representar los más bajos instintos del ser humano, no, en ese estado no merece llamarse humano, tortura(bastante grafica y descriptiva, para que se hagan una idea dejare a Saw y El Coleccionista como si fueran niños), degradación, quiebre de mente, violación, experimentación humana ilegal, abuso de drogas, entre otros así que tengan cuidado, y no quiero que después me anden asaltando con PM o mensajes de enfermo, loco y demás mierdas, si seguís leyendo este fic es porque algo llamo tu atención o no lo admitís te atrae en cierta medida el morbo, nadie es un santo y menos aquí. Te gusta genial, no te gusta, ahí tenes la flecha para ir atrás y buscar algo de tu agrado, no pierdas tu tiempo y tampoco me hagas perder el mío. Igual cuando sea un tema fuerte voy a poner la debida advertencia y cuando se acabe también.

Este es un Tatsumi x harem, son pocos los que he leído y me gustaría ver como sale.

Descargo de Responsabilidad: la serie conocida como Akame ga kill no me pertenece, pertenece a su legitimo creador/es, solo hago esto por mera diversión sin fin alguno más allá de ese.

Eso es todo, cualquier duda ya lo saben, mandan un PM, o un rewiem y con gusto respondo.

Se despide su amigo Specterwolf.


End file.
